dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon Ball: Gotham
Batman-Zeon1 Red Hood-SS11 Robin-Kam Catwoman(Anti-Hero)-Cocoa Nightwing-Lau Gordon- DD Joker(Evil Crazy Clown)-SS11 Hugo Strange: TUN Bane( Strong and intelligent villain)-TUN Riddler-Lau Black Mask( evil ganglord)-??? Two Face( Crazed Burn Victim with a Dual Personality)-??? This will be my first Roleplay. It takes place 1000 years after DBZ. All of the Z fighters have died. East City has been renamed Gotham. Capsule Corp is now owned by a guy named Bruce Briefs. He is a descendent of Trunks. But when Night falls, Bruce becomes Batman and defends the city from evil. Everyone in this Roleplay can use energy attacks. To join click this,Link Red Hood Saga (Note: This is about Red Hood's first appearance) The Chase, Mysterious Killer Sniper: Too Easy. Prehaps I shouldn't use guns as much. Not very fun. Uh Oh. Have to run. Dont want Birdboy to catch me. Nightwing: Come back here you fool Sniper: Dont worry BirdBoy. I want you to give a message to the Bat. Tell him I will have my revenge. He cant stop me. No one can. I came back from the dead for this. You cant stop me eithier. Your just a superhero wannabe. NightWing: *Starts coughing* Darn it. *Thoughts: At least I threw a tracker on his motorcycle at the last second* Sniper:Very predictable, BirdBoy. I would of done the same thing. If I was an idiot. Nightwing: *Looks at remote* Darn, he broke it! IDK what problems he has with Batman, but I better inform him that some maniac on a bike is after him! Bat's meeets Red Hood Batman: ... Did you manage to place his voice? Nightwing: No, Batman. I put a tracker on his bike, but he broke it! I remember what it looked like. He said that he had a message to send you. Do you even know him??? Batman: ... I don't know. He called you Birdboy. Sadly, as Robin, you were called that by almost every villain. But he said he came back from the dead.. that narrows it down... but not too far... Nightwing: Well, he had a black jacket. a Red Motorcyle and helmet. I'm not sure if he is in a biker gang or by himself. Batman: *Thinks for a bit* Get the car ready. We're going out. If this man is after me, let's draw him out. Nightwing: You got it, Bats. *Go gets the Batmobile* Batman: *Gets in the Batmobile* Were did you meet this guy? Nightwing: In an alley by Brown Street. Batman: *Rubs finger gently along the roof* Light traces of gunpowder. Stetson make. The only sniper rifles that Stetson's ever sold are only availabe to select cliente. Nightwing: *Inspects bullet, sees writing* Ethen Smith Corp. That's on the other side of town. Maybe we can find some info on this guy. Batman: You head over there. I'll stay here. Nightwing: He wants you, but he'll get ME instead! Batman: Not exactly. Nightwing: Whaddaya mean? Batman: I mean you should head over there right now. Nightwing: THAT'S what I was going to do! *Leaves* Batman: *Leans down, looking at an almost invisible footprint in the dust. Looks around, they head off into the distance* You're careless. Batman: Stetson sniper rifles... I know you're here. Sniper: So. I see that Birdy gave you my message. Guess the kid ain't completely useless. Oh and just so we're clear, it's not you I'm after. I'm after my killer. I just dont want you getting in the way. Not that you could stop me if you tried. Batman: You're overconfidant. Sniper: We'll see, oh and you can call me The Red Hood. and I am your greatest failure, Bruce. Don't even bother trying to follow me. This bikie is now tracker proof and it will be hard for you to chase me with a flat tire.Tomorrow I'm heading to Arkham. Time for that clown to pay. He has hurt enough people. Time for him to get hurt. Plans and History Red Hood: So, Joker is free. Not problem, he will still die in the end. I dont mind looking for him. Joker: Oh Baney-boy, Do I have a plan today, It is so funny, even the Batman will laugh. After you break him of course. Bane: I doubt he'll be able to laugh after what I do to him. Joker: Baney-boy, I dont care if you beat him to an inch of his life. But remember this, He is my archnemisis. Your just smart muscle. I am the one who will kill him.There's a reason people at arkam get scared just by stories of me. Red Hood:*talks to NightWing* Well if it isn't Richard Grayson. How are you doing, Robin1? Nightwing: Hmph. You again! Batman: *Is watching from a bit away* Red Hood: Yep. Oh and if you and Bruce haven't guessed who I am yet, Then you are bigger fools then the Joker. I will give you one last hint. I was your replacement. Any guesses? Nightwing: My...replacement? What the heck are you talking about?! Red Hood: Does the name Jason Todd ring a bell? Nevermind. I just wanted you to give me a ride to the Batcave,But since I know the way, why bother? Nightwing: Jason Todd...? It does sound familiar... Batman: *Stiffens* Jason. Nightwing: You know this guy Batman? he sounds familiar a littlwe bit... Batman: He was the second Robin, after you left a few years earlier. He didn't end well. Red Hood: *rides into the cave* What's up Bats, telling Richard about me? Well allow me fill him in.*looks at Nightwing* Batman adopted me back when I was 12. Before that, I had already been a orphan for several years. I was just a punk kid off the streets. Batman found me one night trying to steal tires of the Batmobile. He knew that if I continued living the way I was, I'd end up in jail. So he adopted me. On my first night as Robin, he noticed one thing instantly. I was much more violent then you. That never changed really. I remained Robin for 5 years. When I was 17 i found evidence that my mom was still alive. But she had been taken hostage by Joker. So I tried to rescue her on my own. Joker beat me half to death with a crowbar. He then left me and my mom in a warehouse with a bomb. Batman tried to save me but he didn't get their quick enough. So now that you know my origin, I bet you'd like to know how I was revived. Nightwing: A SECOND ROBIN?!?!?!?!?!?! Red Hood: What? Bats never told you? I knew you guys had problems, but this is ridiculous. Anyway, Turns out Ras Al Ghul hired Joker to distract me and Batman that night. He felt bad that I was killed. So he had me revived in the Lazarus pit. Nightwing: *Thoughts: A second robin... what? I can't believe it* *Is chocked up* *Thoughts: WHY DIDN'T BATMAN TELL ME?!* *Is a little angry* Red Hood: Now I came here to see if you have any info on Joker's whereabouts. It doesn't take a genious to guess he is the one I want dead. But I have no clue where he is. So I thought you could help. Batman: You honestly think we'll help you commit murder?! Red Hood: Let's face it Bruce, you can't stop me. Besides think about it. Joker is a maniac. The graveyards he filled, The freinds he crippled, who else deserves to die more? I know your not killers. I just want you to tell me where he is. That's all. I can handle the rest. Batman: *Clenches fists* No. Not ever. Red Hood: That lunatic deserves to die. I know you feel responsible for his creation, because of that whole chemical vat thing, but face it. He would of ended up the same, no matter what. He thinks war is funny. He laughs at the cause of World War 2. That is insanity. He has killed millions. He once killed a whole preschool because he found it funny. He shot Batgirl, he killed me and my mom with a bomb. I came back, but she never did. Every time he escapes, more people end up dead. He needs to die. I understand that you wont break that 1 rule, but someone needs to end him now. That someone is me. I will kill him.Your not stopping me. Now, unless you do as i want I will reveal both of your secret identities to the world. so what will it be? help me or be exposed? Batman: Jason.... I..... if I help you with this, it will be no different than killing him myself. Don't do this, Jason. It goes against everything I ever taught you. Red Hood: Bruce, you taught me to be a hero,to never kill. That's there always another way. But what about when there isn't one? What if killing is the only option? Sure, you could send Joker back to arkham, but he'll just break out again and again. Everytime that he does it will cause more pain and suffering. It is a endless cycle. He has killed and hurt enough people. If you won't stop him, I will. Don't worry, I wont use a gun. I can't sayy the same for my henchmen, but i intend to make him feel the same pain as all him victims and then I will end him. All I need to know is where to look. I was bluffing when I said I would reveal your secret, but I do intend to find him. If you wont help me I will just ask Deathstroke to. I came to you because it will save time. Batman: Then I won't help you. Not now. Not ever. If I "help" you one time, what's to stop me from doing "helping" again and again. A day doesn't go by when I imagine giving that insane man all the torture he's pushed on others, then ending it. But if I do it once... what's to stop me from doing it again? Nightwing: *Is angry* Dammit! *Runs out of cave* Red Hood: Wonder what got him so mad, Anyway if you won't help I got to go see Deathstroke. May have to ride all the way to Jump City, but atleast he is willing to help me kill Joker.*gets on motorcycle and leaves the cave* Red Hood: Come on Birdboy, tell me where Slade's hideout is. if he really did try to train you when you were Robin, then you must know where he is.*shocks Nightwing with 2 tasers* Nightwing: *Is shocked* GRAHHHHHHHHHHH *Breathes heavily* Grr *Spits in Red Hood's face* F*** you! Red Hood:Funny, Joker told me that you had manners. Anyway, Just tell me where to find Slade. The sooner you talk the sooner I stop shocking you.*shocks him again* Nighwing: Grah! Not with my enemies! And you'll get the answer out of me in your dreams! Red Hood: I am not your enemy. I'm a good guy too, I just don't mind killing when it is needed. Joker needs to die. I will not alow him to hurt people. Now tell me where Slade is. He may be evil, but at least he can help me track down Joker. Nightwing: Hey, if you wouldn't hit me while I was blind-sighted and tie me up, I probably would have have helped you put them back in Asylum, but not murder! And doesn't mean I like you! Slade:Ask and you shall reiceve*Walks out from the shadows* Red Hood: Thanks for coming, but how did you find me? Slade:I have ways,my friend. Nightwing: *Pulls out a tiny knife from utility belt and starts cutting rope unnoticed* Slade:So,what brings you here to my dear Asylum? Nightwing: *Almost done cutting rope* Red Hood:*looks at Slade* I came to ask for help. I want to kill Joker. But I don't know where he is. I was hoping that with your connections, you could help me find him. If you help, i will pay however much you want. Nightwing: *Cuts rope* GRAH! *Punches Red Hood to the floor* SLADE! *Throws a Birdarang* Slade:*catches Birdarang*Nice to see you too. Red Hood:*gets up and punches Nightwing in the neck. Nightwing passes out* Told you I was more violent, Richard*looks at Slade* So do we have a deal? Slade:Depends.Do you have what I require? Red Hood:What do you need? Slade:Money,my friend.Money. Red Hood: That I have.*pulls out 100 dollars* Double this after we find him. But this should hopefully cover the expenses.*hands money to Slade* Slade:You do me good,Hood*takes the $100*Now,lets get down to buisness.The clown and I had some problems with territory and with him out the way I can expand and endour.Alright clown,you made your last chuckle. NightWing: *awakes and sneaks out room unnoticed. He then calls Batman* Bruce, Jason and Slade just teamed up. We need to to find Joker now. Even if we can't arrest both him and Bane, we can atleast warn them. Joker: Tonight's the night, Baney-boy. It will be the night that Batsy and this wholer town die laughing. Category:Roleplays Category:Fan Fiction Category:Supersaiyian11 Category:Roleplays Category:Fan Fiction Category:Supersaiyian11